From One World to Another in Another Time
by Becky Silver
Summary: Four young children from a world where Harry Potter is just a made up fictional story end up in a world where it is real but they are also in a different time...Finally got Chapter Four Part One Up!
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I really look like I own Harry Potter? For those that don't know the answer is **NO **wish I did though pity…I really don't own any of these characters.

Alex is really my best friend and Becky is well…me, Eliza is me and a lot of other people mixed and Nikki is a little kid that catches my bus…oh and all of these people are really older in real life.

_**Summary:** _Four young children from a world where Harry Potter is just a made up fictional story end up in a world where it is real but they are also in a different time…

* * *

_**From one world to another in another time**_

**__**

At 5:30 in the morning ten-year-old Rebecca Black ran down the stairs of Zabertracks Orphanage. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase Rebecca bumped into one of her best friends Elizabeth Lupin.

"What are you doing down here Crystal?" Rebecca whispered to Elizabeth.

"What about you Silver?" she replied.

"Next books out today!" Alexandra Potter their other best friend said from behind Rebecca.

"Midnight!" Elizabeth and Rebecca said glaring at a giggling Alexandra.

"Sorry...Becky...Eliza" she replied between giggles.

"So you should be," Becky replied grumpily.

"Really" Alex said stoping the giggles.

"All right Alex" Eliza and Becky said.

"Lets go" Alex said pulling Becky and Eliza along.

"Yeah" Becky replied "But be Quiet. We don't want old Krunta up now do we?"

"Nope we don't" Eliza said.

* * *

The three quietly left Zabertracks Orphanage and walked down the streets of Zabertrack. Zabertrack was a small town; well I guess it wasn't that small but it was still small...

"Hi Hi Midnight, Hi Hi Silver, Hi Hi Crystal" called a little girl with mint white hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi Nikki" called Eliza.

"Hey little Mint" said Becky.

"Hello Mint" said Alex giving her a hug.

"Where you going?" Nikki asked.

"Bookstore" replied Eliza.

"Why?"

"To get the new HP book"

"Yeah!" Nikki cheered and jumped around.

"You want to come Mint?" Becky asked the bouncing five year old.

"Yes. Yes can I? Can I?" Nikki asked excited.

Alex, Becky and Eliza laughed.

"Of course Mint" Alex replied.

"Yippy!" Nikki cried.

"Come on lets go!" Nikki said while tugging on Becky's hand while Alex and Eliza just stood there and laughed.

"Alright. Alright just slow down a bit okay?" Becky said laughing.

"But..." Nikki started to protest.

"We'll get there in time don't worry okay Nikki" Eliza said to Nikki.

"Okay" Nikki said with a smile.

"Good. Now lets go," Alex said dashing ahead of them.

"Hey Alex!" Becky and Eliza shouted after her.

"No fair how come Alex goes ahead but I'm not allowed to?" Nikki whined.

"Hey don't start whining I get enough of that from Silver and Midnight" Eliza said then started walking ahead.

"Um...are we goin now?" Nikki asked Becky.

"Yup and don't you start to worry about them Kay?" Becky told her.

"Kay" Nikki replied unsure.

"Nikki look...Midnight is just in a bit of a Waco type mood and Crystal is just...chucking a Spatz you watch as soon as we reach the book store it'll be fine alright now lets catch up to them" Becky said grinning down to her younger friend her silver eyes shining with mischief.

"Alright lets go" Nikki replied dashing off ahead with Becky running behind her.

* * *

They then ran around the corner and just narrowly missed an elderly man who was out for an early morning walk.

"Oi watch where you children are running!" he yelled after them as they ran down the street.

"Well in my days..." he muttered to himself as they went around another corner.

**BAM!**

"OWW! What the?"

"Hey Silver watch where you're going" Alex said getting up off of the ground where she had fallen at the impact.

"Sorry Midnight wasn't watching" Becky replied.

"Well now if you two have finished arguing can we go in?" Eliza asked them.

"Ah sure" Alex and Becky replied brushing the dirt off of their overalls a bit before giving up after all it wouldn't make any difference they were always dirty anyway.

"Why do you bother?" Eliza asked them but only got two shrugs in response.

"Lets go. Lets go!" Nikki said bouncing around.

"Okay. Okay calm down little Mint" Eliza said to her.

"Now lets go in already" Becky said opening the door to **'Cassie's Book Shop'** the shop was quite old and quite dusty to but it had a real nice homey type of feeling to it witch none of them had ever felt before they first entered the shop.

"Okay where do you think it would be guys?" Alex asked as she walked down the nearest isle.

"Dunno" Eliza said picking up a random green book off of the self.

"Hey guys come and have a look at this" she said.

"Look at what?" Becky asked looking over Eliza's shoulder to see what she was talking about.

"This" Eliza said pointing to some words that were written in the book that she held.

"So all books have words in them what's so different about this one then?" Alex asked coming over to see what was going on.

"Not _'normal' _words exactly Midnight but magical type words" Eliza informed her.

"Magic words like the ones that the people in Harry Potter uses?" Nikki asked in wonder as she walked over to them.

"Well actually yeah just like them" Eliza said.

"See right here" she said pointing to some words on the right hand side of the page.

"Cool. Do you think this works at all?" Becky asked.

"I don't know, wish it did though it would be so cool" Alex said to them.

"You mean even cooler then having the same last names as some of our favourite characters in our favourite books?" Eliza asked them.

"Way cooler" Alex and Becky said in unison with each other.

"Guys can we try it? Can we? Can we!" Nikki asked bouncing with energy that only a five year old could possibly have.

"Yeah lets try it what could it hurt?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah!" Alex and Beck cheered.

"Should we all say it together then?" Eliza asked unsure.

"Yes we should just incase. Right?" Alex said looking at Becky, Eliza and Nikki.

"Yeah. Well lets say it huh," Becky said confidently as she looked at the book in Eliza's hands "It doesn't seem to difficult does it?"

"No not really" Eliza said, "Are we going to try it?"

"Are we?" Nikki asked looking at her older friends.

"Yes we are!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"What do we have to say though?" Becky asked.

"Just this" Eliza replied pointing again.

"Ok on the count of three we say it together alright?" Alex asked.

"Alright" Becky, Eliza and Nikki replied as one.

"One, Two, Three..." Eliza counted down and on the count of three they all said...

_"Dreamas comasa __triuaes _

_amanas __wasa tama _

_damoto washusa _

_harar potader __marada timasa!"_

Right after saying this there was a feeling of being lifted into the air, then a floating sensation ten falling...fast...

* * *

Yippy the first chapter is up and done. God I'm bored meh I'm home and feel horrid I'm sick. Please review even if you don't like it. I wrote this at school and on the bus on the way home and in class shh don't tell anyone sooooo any way for those of you that have been reading my other story **The Punishments Of Pranks** you guys have faith the next chapter will be up soon I had almost finished the typing and then the computer when splat well not splat but went weird and I lost all of it and had to start typing again…Any way well if anyone reads this please review please…

_**I will answer any questions you might have if you ask that is and suggestions you may have are always welcome I like to improve as much as I possibly can sooooo….**_

_**Please press the little button below and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter Two part One

Hi Guys I Thought That I'd put another chapter up but this is REALLY short okay well its only the beginning part of chapter Two okay so it's not really a chapter lets just call it Part One and also thank you to **Emma Barrows** for reviewing I'll continue this story if I keep receiving reviews thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Two Part One**

"Owwww!" Becky groaned holding her head.

Alex and Eliza moved and Eliza asked holding her head as well.

"What happened?"

"Guys two questions" Alex said, "No three"

"Shoot. Oh and please don't ask why you head hurts either" Becky said, "Cause mine hurts to kay?"

"Kay. So first Cryst asked what happened. What did?" Alex asked glad that her head had finally stoped hurting for now.

"Dunno" Becky said shrugging her shoulders to emphasise.

"Two things" Eliza said.

"What?" Alex and Becky said at once.

"It either worked or we some how ended up in a that looks suspiciously, exactly, just like Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!" Eliza continued grinning.

"Wha!" Becky said her mouth open.

"Nice way of putting it Silv" Alex said, "How do you...?"

"Behind you Night" Eliza interrupted.

Becky and Alex turned around only to find a place that both had only seen well really on a Movie screen, in their imaginations and only in their dreams and that place was of course "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry".

"Sil close your mouth" Eliza laughed.

* * *

_Thanks Guys and please REVIEW I have put up Chapter Eight today In **The Punishments of Pranks** so check it out and REVIEW._


	3. Chapter Two Part Two

* * *

Hey sorry for such a long wait but I have been a bit lazy lately but here is the next part I have tried to make it as long as I can in other words using all that I have written so far (not much to be honest) Well thank you to **Emma Barrows** and also **Veronica Potter** for reviewing the last Chapter or Mini Chapter really OH please don't forget to Read and Review! Constructive Criticism Is also welcome!

**:) :) :) :) :)Smiles make the world go round:) :) :) :):)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two Part Two**_ "But how can you take it like it's nothing it actually worked!" Alex said jumping to her feet. 

"I Dunno but it some how seems familiar" Eliza said frowning.

"Yeah you know Cryst is right" Becky said as she also got to her feet as well.

"Hmm…Your right" Alex said thinking to her self.

"Of course I am" Becky said brushing her Black-Brown hair out of her Silver-Gold (might be Amber) eyes.

"Not always Silv" Eliza said as she tied back her Brown-Black streaked hair "You do remember that time when-" she was cut of by Becky's hand as it covered her mouth.

Alex laughed as her hazel brown eyes danced merrily at the memory.

"Shush Night" Becky said to her.

Alex stopped laughing and tied her black hair into a braid the red streaks in her hair shined as the sun touched it.

"Come on let's head to the castle kay?" Eliza said, "I'm tired" the tiredness visible in her eyes.

"Same" Alex and Becky said.

"Hey where is Nikki?" Becky asked.

"Yeah…Oh I hope that she is all right" Eliza said worried for the little girl.

"Well we should go to the castle and ask if any one has seen her and if not see if we can get some help to find her kay?" Alex said trying (but failing) to hold back a yawn.

"Midnight your right lets go" Eliza said rubbing her blue-Gold (Again might be Amber?) eyes.

"Yeah. Hey what's the time?" Becky asked tiredly.

"Dunno. Late" Alex answered off handedly.

"Nice answer Genius" Eliza said grumpily.

"Well it's definitely early in the morning" Alex replied.

"So what lets go alright?" Becky said as she walked towards Hogwarts Castle.

"Yep definitely early" Alex said.

"Lets go!" Eliza said walking after Becky.

Alex sighed but soon followed.

"Hey guys what is that?" Becky asked pointing behind them.

"Huh? What's What?" Alex asked.

"That" Eliza said as they turned around.

"It's the Whomping Willow" Alex exclaimed.

"The Whomping Willow" Becky said, "Cool but it looked bigger in the third movie"

"That my friend was not real that was fake this however is real…Isn't it?" Eliza asked.

"Not sure it seems real doesn't it?" Becky said.

"Mhhm" Alex and Eliza replied.

"That however doesn't help with our other problems" Eliza said.

"Other problems?" Alex asked.

"Yes. One where Nikki is and Two what time we are in" Eliza clarified.

"What do you mean what time we are in?" Becky asked.

"Well the Spell if it was a spell wasn't in English so how do we know what time we are in We could be in the Trio's time or MWPP's time or any where in between for all we know" Eliza replied.

"Wow Cryst is right we could be in another time that spell didn't say what time it would send us to" Alex said worried.

"Did it?" Becky asked.

"What do you mean 'Did it?'" Eliza asked.

"Well did it say another time as you said before Cryst it wasn't in English was it?" Becky replied.

"I guess" Eliza replied.

"So that means we could be in the Marauders time!" Alex said.

"Silver…Midnight, Crystal!" Nikki yelled as she ran as fast as she possibly could (Which must have been pretty fast for a five year old kid No?) towards where they were standing.

"Nikki!" Alex, Becky and Eliza cried at once.

When Nikki reached them she was crying.

Becky, Alex and Eliza all bent down and tried to comfort her to no avail (I have no idea how to spell this does anyone know?).

"Hey come on Nikki. What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong in the first place" Eliza said.

"Don't worry kay you just tell us when you are ready. Okay?" Becky told her as she gave her a soothing hug, which did helped at least a little bit but not to much (have you ever actually tried to comfort a little kid that has nearly been terrified to death?).

Nikki sniffed and asked, "Where are we?"

"Well we haven't quite figured exactly where we are but we have a ruff idea about it though" Alex said.

"Yes the part that we have already figured out so far is that the Spell that we said did work after all and that we are in a different time" Eliza continued from where Alex had left off.

"Or at least after the Marauders first year" Becky finish.

"The Marauders?" Nikki said in awe. (I like that word it's … Different )

"Yeah it would be cool to meet them wouldn't it?" Eliza said grinning.

"Fun to" Becky added.

"Yes it would but we do have to go inside" Alex said.

"Yeah" Nikki said Sleepily as she rubbed her green eyes.

"Yeah come on then maybe we should see Dumbledore" Eliza suggested walking inside.

"Mhm we should" Becky agreed following.

"Alright " Alex and Nikki said walking in after them.

* * *

Okay so that is all that I have so far. What do you think? 

Good/Bad, Hate it/Love it :) :)

Soooooooo I need some replies what do you think is going to happen next?

What time are they in I narrowed it down to The Trio's time or MWPP's time for quite obvious reasons but I can't decided so **HELP ME!** _**Please!**_

_**Silver :)**_

**:)R&R please :)**

**And Remember **

**:) :) :) :) :) Smiles make the world go round:) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter Three

_**From one world to another in another time **_

Wow I haven't updated this since October the 14th. 2005. Good year it was. Well school is back and right now I have no homework that needs to be done so I am writing maybe updates will come faster. We'll just wait and see yeah! Oh and thankies to **Emma Barrows **for reviewing the last chapter sorry for the long wait!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters Ok? And I don't have any money either so don't sue!

Oh and these brackets () are me and these and these are voices in my head. Lets call _this_ 'Night and **this** Chryst. Yeah?

…_**This is both Chryst and 'Night kay?**_ Good…

_OK enough talking on with chapter three already!_

**You've kept them waiting long enough!**

(Fine be quiet)

_**Sit silently but there are glares are on both faces**_

(Fine starts typing Chapter Three)

_**Chapter Three**_

"Um where are we?" Eliza asked.

Eliza felt a tug on her overalls when she looked down to see what it was she saw Nikki.

"What is it Mint?" Eliza asked.

"Are we lost'ded Crystal?" Nikki asked her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey don't worry Mint it'll be fine. Okay?" Alex said trying to comfort the youngest member of their little group.

"Hey 'Night where is Silv?" Eliza asked as she was looking around for their friend.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Eliza replied "I mean that at some point between entering and to where we are now she has disappeared!"

"Um…Chryst?"

"Yes?"

"Err…Where is Mint?"

They looked around the corridor that they were currently and traced their steps back to where they entered. But there was no sign of their missing friends.

"Where can they be!" Alex yelled out in frustration.

"How should I know?" Eliza snapped.

"I don't know the same way that you know every other god damn thing!" Alex shouted at her.

Eliza looked at her friend hurt showing in her blue-gold eyes. She then shook her head then glared.

Alex stood shocked at her own words. She couldn't believe that she just said that to her friend.

"Chrys I'm so sorry-I didn't mean-I didn't think-I…"Alex said trying to apologise.

"Oh shut up okay" Eliza said "Just don't do it again"

Alex gave her a hug.

"I am sorry you know" she said as she released her friend.

"I know" Eliza said smiling "Fighting sucks"

Alex laughed "That it does"

"Well now that, all of that is solved would you two please join us" A voice said from behind them.

(Should I leave it here)

_No don't you dare you've left it long enough_

**Hate to say it but I agree**

(Fine)

_**High five**_

Alex and Eliza turned around to see who had just spoken to them.

_**Don't Even think about it!**_

(Grumbles but does continue)

"Dumbledore!" they said surprised at his sudden appearance.

Dumbledore's eyes had that twinkling spark in them and it only increased with what he said next.

_That's only one of your written pages you've still got two more not to mention the rest your writing still_

**Threatens to take chocolate if I don't continue**

(Not my chocolate! Fine I'll continue! Just don't harm my chocolate)

"I believe that you are missing someone"

Alex and Eliza turned to look at one another.

"Um…well yeah we are" Alex said puzzled.

"Do you know where they are Sir?" Eliza asked.

"Yes I do. They are in my office at the present time actually. If you would follow me" Dumbledore replied turning towards his office.

Alex and Eliza glanced at each other then followed him.

_**Glance at each other**_

(Oh Ha Ha)

_**Grins**_

When they reached Dumbledore's office Alex and Eliza looked around in Awe.

"Cool huh?"

Eliza turned around to see who had just spoken.

"Silver!" She said hugging her friend.

"Crystal-need-to-breath!" Becky said between gasps.

"Sorry" Eliza replied letting her go.

"No problem" Becky said catching her breath.

**How the hell do you catch your breath Grabs container and tries to catch her breath in it**

_Idiot_

**Pokes tongue out**

_Pokes tongue out in return_

(And they are at it again)

_**Still arguing**_

(Continues on typing ignoring her friends)

"Where is Minty?" Alex asked looking for the little girl.

"She is asleep" Becky replied pointing to a chair that was off to the side of the room. Alex turned to where Becky had pointed and sure enough there was Nikki curled up in the chair and fast asleep her mint-white hair framing her chubby little face. (Aww)

"Um Sir? Er…Might I ask you a question?" Eliza asked.

"You just did child" Dumbledore replied.

Alex snickered at his reply.

"Lemon drop?" he offered the sweet.

Eliza accepted one of the sweets while Alex and Becky declined politely.

"Um Sir might I ask another then?" Eliza said.

At Dumbledore's nod she continued.

"I assume that you know that we aren't exactly from here then" Eliza said and then as Dumbledore nodded slightly continued "Well we would like to know where we are like which Era but-"

"I am quiet sure that you will be fine if that information is kept from you for now" Dumbledore interrupted her "But for now (That twinkle is back) I think you three have some sleep to catch up on then all will explained later on yes that will be best"

"Um…Sir where exactly will we sleep?" Becky asked.

* * *

OK I am leaving it here oh and I wrote this in PE, physical education, Sports what ever you call it. Found a new use for that class hehehe

_Shut up Silv and post the damn thing already_

(Ok Ok)

(Can I have my chocolate back now Chryst?)

**Looks guilty**

(What did you do?)

**I ate it Starts Running**

(Crystal!)

_Er ok read and review please_


	5. Chapter 4 Part One

_**From one world to another in another time**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters Ok? Well except for maybe Alex, Becky, Eliza and Nikki but they are based on real people so…Oops… I guess I own myself... don't I?! Anyways I still don't have any money so don't sue me!!

Ok...Well I wrote the first part...the sorting bit before I changed schools O.O Damn that was AGES ago I believe that was around 2 months after the last chapter...if I remember correctly I actually finished the rest of this a few months ago...in Science I believe... (On another note...Sings I have no more Science classes...Ahem Sorry Grin) Also...I am putting this up when it is not actually finished so I am just making it...well...I am tying loose bits up...

Ok the voices are still the same they are only really here for my amusement Kay?

These brackets () are me _this _is 'Night and **this** is Chryst. _**This is both Chryst and 'Night Kay**_ Good…

Oh and also _'this' _is the sorting hat and 'This' is whom ever is currently wearing the sorting hat…Ok that is all…Honestly…go read…ok…

_**Chapter the Fourth- Part One**_

"Well you three are almost eleven or are already am I correct?" Dumbledore asked them. (Damn twinkle)

"Mhm" Eliza nodded.

"Well then why don't we see what house you three will be in? Shall we?" Dumbledore said as he took the sorting hat down from a shelf.

"But sir we're MUGGLES!" Eliza said.

"I highly doubt that you are muggles my dear for if you were muggles then how did you arrive here?" he replied with that twinkle back in his eyes. (Twinkle...Twinkle...)  
_Twinkle, Twinkle...  
_**Why do I have the urge to start singing?  
**(Can I continue?)  
_**Sure**_  
"Well…Err…You see…it's like this…um…" Becky said trying to come up with something to say.

"Well then Miss. Potter shall you go first?" he asked.

"Okay" Alex said as she sat down on the stool that had just appeared right before them.

Dumbledore then placed the sorting hat atop her head, and then a voice entered her head…

'_Ahh…Well I wasn't expecting to see anyone else this soon'_

'Yeah well you see there were some complications sooo…'

'_Mmm…Well I see that you aren't even from around here now are you?'_

'Err…No…I'm not'

'_Yes and your parent's are still in school here I believe'_

'Really?'

'_Mhm...Yes they are currently in their seventh year now I believe'_

'Cool. So which house am I in then?'

'_Well you are a tough one Miss. Potter. I believe that you would do extremely well in Ravenclaw. You are always ready for a challenge I see'_

'Well yeah. I guess I am. I like a good challenge every now and again'

'_Yes. I suppose it is always good to have a nice challenge but I see that you are also very hard working and extremely loyal both are Hufflepuff traits. But then again you can also be rather cunning. A Slytherin trait…Mmm but you are also very brave which is most definitely a Gryffindor's trait. Now you are a very complicated one aren't you? But I believe that I know just what to do with you…'_

"_GRYFFINDOR!!!" _The hat called out loud to everyone in the room.

"Well done child" Dumbledore congratulated her.

"Now" he continued "Miss. Lupin it is your turn"

Eliza walked up and sat down upon the same stool that Alex had just used and then the sorting hat was placed atop of her head.

'_Ahh…so you are Miss. Lupin also known as Crystal I believe'_

'Yes that is me'

'_Now what am I to do with you…you are very loyal I see…Mmm you are also rather protective of your friends…You are also very courageous as well I see…Well I know exactly where I am to put you…'_

"_GRYFFINDOR!!"_ The hat called out once more.

"Yeah Crystal!!" Alex called out then gave her friend a congratulatory hug.

"I-Need-to-breath" Eliza choked out between gasps.  
(You know it seems we have a problem with nearly killing each other with hugs...O.o)

"Oh I'm sorry Chryst" Alex said letting go.

"Very well then Miss. Black you are next" Dumbledore said whilst gesturing towards the stool.

Becky nodded and then she walked to the stool that her friend had just vacated.

Once she had sat down the hat was then placed upon her head…

'_So you are the last one for today I see…hmm Miss. Black'_

'Yup it is just me Mr. Sorting hat then you can rest. So to which house do I belong?'

_**Mr. Sorting Hat. Silv?**_

(Shh I'm trying to type)

_**Sorry**_

'…_O.o'_

'Hee hee'

'_Oh shush now let me see…Yes well I see… hmm… you are an extremely difficult one indeed'_

'Oh please. Mr. Sorting Hat just tell me which house I belong in. PLEASE!!'

'_Very well…Calm down child…Hmm the best house for you is…'_

"_GRYFFINDOR!!" _The hat called out at last.

'Finally…Thank you Mr. Sorting Hat'

'_Have fun child'_

'Oh don't worry I will...'

**That is never a good thing**

_You said it_

"Yes!!!" Alex cried excitedly.

"We are all together" Eliza added.

"Um…Professor?" Becky asked.

"Yes Miss. Black?" Dumbledore replied.

"Um…What about Minty?" she asked looking at their young friend.

Alex and Eliza's former excitement suddenly disappeared as they remembered their friend would not be able to join them as she was only five.

"Hmm…I see well from what I have seen she is certainly a spirited young girl but she is also very well behaved…" Dumbledore said "I don't see any reason why she can't join you three in your classes" he finished.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"If the other Professors agree then she can sit in on your classes with you" Dumbledore replied.

(This doesn't make sense to me right now)

_She has an awful headache right now_

**Not to mention the sore throat. **

_And the ear ache's _

(Stop picking on me!)

_**OK we'll stop**_

"Now how about we take you lot to you common room" Dumbledore suggested.

"Sure" Eliza said quickly agreeing to his suggestion.

"Professor?" Alex asked.

"Yes Miss. Potter"

"Um what day is it?" she asked.

"The date to if you please" Becky interjected.

"Ah it is Monday the second of September classes start tomorrow so you can rest today" Dumbledore replied to their questions.

"Ok thank you Sir" Eliza said.

"Err…What about our stuff? You know books, uniform, robes and everything else" Alex asked.

"Wands" Becky added.

"Not to worry it has all been taken care of already" he replied.

"Wow" Eliza said shocked "How?"

"Now lets get you three to Professor McGonagall and then she will take you to your common room" Dumbledore smiled as he started leading them out of his office.

* * *

"Well that was interesting" Eliza remarked.

"Mhm…" Alex replied as she flopped on the nearest bed.

"I'm exhausted" Becky said collapsing on the bed nearest the window.

"That was the longest day EVER!!!" Nikki exclaimed as she hopped on the end of the bed Becky was nearly asleep on.

"Nikki" Becky mumbled "Geroff"

"Meh" came the reply.

"Please Nikki get off there is another bed you know" Becky said urging the younger girl to get off "I'm tired as well Minty"

"Please Becky" Nikki yawned hugging her.

"Fine just tonight though" Becky said as Nikki curled up next to her.

* * *

"Up, up, up get up!!!" This is what Becky, Eliza and Alex were awoken to the next morning.

"Nikki go back to bed" came the reply from Alex.

"Sleep good" was the reply from Eliza.

"Becky, Becky wake uuuuuuuuuuppppppp" Nikki said jumping on her bed.

"Nikki what time is it?" asked Becky.

"It's time to get up" Nikki said giggling.

"Is the sun up?" Eliza asked.

"Yup" replied Nikki.

"You sure?" asked Alex.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm sure" Nikki replied grinning "Want me to check?"

"Yeah sure check" Eliza said.

_**Oh NO!**_

"Oh no" Becky mumbled burying herself under the covers.

"OK" Nikki said jumping off of the bed and running to the windows.

Grinning wickedly Nikki asked.

"Is this good enough proof?" Whilst she gave a very hard pull on the curtains.

_**Evil Child**_

"NIKKI!!!!!" yelled Alex and Eliza as sun poured in through the windows.

(HAHA)

"I did ask you if you wanted me to check and you said yes" Nikki replied running to Becky for safety.

"Well she DID ask you" Becky said grinning.

"Fine I'm up now anyway" Alex said grumpily.

"Don't be such a grump 'Night" Becky said yawning.

"Maybe we should changer her name to _Madam Grumps _she sure acts grumpy enough" Eliza commented as she hopped out of her bed.

Alex swung around and threw her pillow at Eliza hitting her right in the face.  
"Hey!!" Came Eliza's yell " That hurt!"  
Becky whispered to Nikki " Duck for cover"  
Nikki nodded and went under the nearest bed.  
Just as Becky knew she would Eliza threw the pillow back at Alex and a pillow fight was started.  
"HEY!!" yelled Becky as a stray pillow hit her upside the head. (What DOES that actually mean I wonder... Might have to find out...hehe...)  
"Oops-" Eliza said.  
"Sorry" Alex added.  
"No you're not!" Becky said crossing her arms.  
"No-" Alex started  
"We're not" Elita finished picking up her pillow.  
"I knew it!" Becky said throwing the pillow at Alex who then ducked.  
" Oww!" Eliza said as the pillow hit her.  
Nikki giggled as she watched her friends beat each other up with pillows until she got dragged out from under the bed by Alex.  
"Hey little Mint...I forgot to Thank You properly for waking me up didn't I?" Alex said grinning evilly.  
Nikki giggled "That is ok 'Night you don't need to thank me it is alright"  
"No it doesn't seem right..."  
"No really I don't mind" Nikki said getting to her feet  
Alex shook her head and pulled a pillow out from behind her back.  
"It just won't do Mint"  
"Oww!" Nikki said as Alex hit her on the head with the pillow "No Fair! I wanna pillow!"

They continued chasing each other around the room in a crazy pillow fight until the floor and nearly everything else was covered in feathers.  
"Well..." Becky said flopping onto the nearest bed causing feathers to fly up "This is an interesting way to start the morning huh?"  
"Yep" Alex mumbled face down on another bed.  
"No arguments here" said Eliza as she spat out some feathers that flew into her mouth.  
"Eww...yucky the feathers aren't nice" Nikki commented trying to get feathers out of her mouth as well.  
Becky sneezed when Nikki jumped on the bed stirring up the feathers again.  
"We should probably go get something to eat now" Becky commented.  
"Yeah. I'm hungry" Nikki yelled as she jumped off the bed again.  
Eliza nodded "Food sounds good"  
"That it does" Alex said "But cleaning ourselves up also sounds good...We look like we got into a fight with a bunch of Chickens and lost"  
"We lost?" Becky said "But there are tons of feathers...Sure the Chickens didn't loose?"  
"Nah...I am sure the chickens lost..."  
"Does it matter they are only hypothetical chickens anyway..." Eliza said heading to the bathroom.  
"Doesn't matter...hypothetical chickens are as interesting as non- hypothetical chickens are...maybe more-so..." Becky commented.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at that "That has to be the weirdest thing you've said all week"  
"Really? Cool! And it isn't even Thursday yet!"

* * *

Well that was fun...And I am now REALLY tired...It is 5:30 am here...and I have to got out at 8:00 and I haven't slept at all so I am going to try sleeping..Well that is all for now...I am afraid that I may have to keep you waiting for more...unless I find those pieces that are missing...suppose that will teach me for writing on loose pieces of paper...when I am babysitting a 3 year old and a 5 year old...hmm...Well anyways...I would also like to say that a lot of things have changed since I first started writing this...well actually ALOT has changed since I first started writing **The Punishments Of Pranks**... for one thing I go to a completely different school... and that is only the start...well I will try to update again soon and hopefully they will be longer...Please Read and Review! I am handing out Cookies here too...Should I have them in the Marauders time or where?

I am off to try to get SOME sleep...  
Nearly falls asleep on keyboard AGAIN!

Silver


End file.
